


The One With the Apples

by Orionseyes



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Apples, Dare, F/M, Smut, Whimsy, i warned you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionseyes/pseuds/Orionseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Veronica post-deployment.  Logan really likes apples and he's got the last one.  Veronica is not pleased and tries to get him to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Apples

Veronica had gotten up later than expected, only to find Logan gone. She hoped it was because he’d decided to feed her. Grocery shopping had been the last thing that she wanted to do while she was enjoying the honeymoon phase after Logan’s recent return from deployment.

It had been a short 3 months but missing him during his absences had become harder and harder to deal with. This last separation had frayed her nerves and amped up her libido. Which was funny, because she remembered a time in high school and possibly even into her early college years when she had been afraid that she might be frigid.

Her forays into intimate relationships at that time were tentative and cautious. The only one that had been different had been the one with Logan. Logan was so open about his needs and so gentle with her fears that she’d never managed to duplicate that fragile balancing with anyone else.

She reminisced about the brief period freshman year when they had spent hours exploring each other’s bodies. He’d never asked for more than she could give but always gave all of himself. She regretted that that period couldn’t have lasted longer before her life imploded around her. She silently gave thanks to whatever higher powers might exist that she and Logan had gotten a second chance. No one could compare to him. _No one._

She yawned widely and rubbed her hand over her face. As she lay there thinking about Logan’s antics of the past evening, she couldn’t help rubbing her bare legs together in growing excitement. He really was incorrigible sometimes. But, hey, she wasn’t ever going to stop him as the benefits and her regular, cataclysmic satiation were well worth it. Her right hand drifted down under the covers so she could glide one small finger between her legs. She lay back and thought back to the events of the previous night’s romp…

They were cuddled on the sofa together watching some nature documentary on cable. She had her head in his lap while he sat back and absentmindedly stroked her hair. The day had been another long one at Mars Investigation and she was bone-tired. Juggling trying to keep her head above water and simultaneously trying to save her father’s business was practically a Sisyphean task. But at least now, she had Logan to come home to. Logan and his talented and active hands. Logan and his talented and magical tongue. Logan and his tight, chiseled body. Logan and his magnum-sized cock. She was the luckiest girl in the world and she could not have been more grateful to be given a second chance with her handsome, seductive, well-hung, snarky flyboy. Maybe her life was still complicated but she had come to see Logan and his presence as a gift. A gift that she couldn’t possibly have earned but there would no griping. Groping, yes, but absolutely no griping.

He had gotten up to fetch her a glass of water and a snack for himself. He tended to snack on fruit more than anything else, being especially fond of apples. She had teased him about it but his response was always that he liked the combination of tart and sweet, crisp and juicy. And then he would waggle his eyebrows suggestively at her while his eyes would darken. Of course, he’d not outgrown the Echolls penchant for making innuendo out of anything, innocuous or not. Another one of the long list of things that she adored about him.

He’d come back to the sofa and hopped gracefully over the back to seat himself next to her again. She sat up slightly while she watched him devour the apple. The man could make eating the most boring of all fruit look an exercise in erotic artistry.

He turned to look down at her. Her eyes glittering with amusement and need.

“What are you looking at, Sweet Pea? You can’t have any, this one’s all mine.”

Veronica pouted slightly, she knew he’d be looking at her lips as a result and probably thinking about the things they could do.

“Logannnnnnnn,” she whined. “I thought we were going to share everything. And I’m starting to feel peckish and you have that lovely, crispy apple. And I haven’t shopped this week so I bet it’s the last one because you eat them like candy! And now you’re implying that you won’t share it with me. Me, your long-suffering girlfriend…”

Logan continued to crunch on his apple, making enthusiastic sounds of enjoyment. He loved to get a rise out her. He would never tire of it. He looked down at her again and noticed that she continued to stare with that dangerous, glittery look. Uh-oh, Mars meltdown approaching.

“Well, Sugar Buns. What if I told you that this isn’t the last apple and I might be tempted to share the very last one if you behave.”

“Hmmmph. Well, I don’t want to share. Give it to me! I want it all to myself!” It was amazing how at times, she was capable of reverting back to 5 year-old, demanding Veronica. The Veronica who had a difficult time with concepts like sharing even if it was with this sexy motherfucker.

Logan chuckled softly to himself. That sound was infuriating and Veronica had had just about enough of his selfishness. She wanted the last apple and she was going to get it. She raced off the sofa and ran towards the fridge, sliding on the kitchen floor in her socks. She heard a dark, satisfied chuckle behind her.

“Not in the fridge, Sweetcakes. Do you think I haven’t learned to plan ahead where you’re concerned? I have it stored in safe hiding place.” He smirked to himself as he thought about how annoyed she must be with him by now.

Veronica walked slowly around to the front of the sofa to loom over him. Or tried to loom, kind of difficult to do when you were five feet nothing.

Logan laughed heartily. “You’re so short that I can still see the TV!”

“That’s it jerkface! Short jokes? I was, maybe going to share with you but now you can forget it. Tell me where you hid that last fucking apple?!” She threw herself over him, straddling him and trying to grab his arms. He let her wrestle him briefly but while she was fierce and determined it was no contest against his strength and those giant arms. He managed to grab her and pull her close, both of her hands in one of his gigantic ones.

“Well, little lady, if you had been a little more patient, I might have shared but I believe I’ve changed my mind.”

She started to struggle again but he clamped one sinewy arm behind her back and the other one under knees as he heaved himself off the sofa.

“Put me down! If you put me down right now and give me that goddamn apple, I promise you won’t get hurt!” She was trying her damndest to writhe out his arms but they were like steel bands and he headed towards their bedroom.

He casually carried his squirming, hissing burden over to the bed where he unceremoniously dropped her.

She bounced down and back up and threw herself at him a look of cunning on her face. Logan was smart so that meant he wouldn’t have hidden the apple too far away. In fact, he’d probably hidden it as close as possible so that only meant one thing. It was on his person, possibly in one of his jean pockets. She launched herself forward and grabbed his hip with one hand. Yes! She could see the tell-tale bulge in his right pocket. As she tried to wrestle it out, she noticed that _his other bulge_ was quite prominent. Momentarily distracted by her favorite toy, Logan wrested the very last apple away from her. She attempted to try to get it away from him again but he held it above his head with one of his _unnaturally_ long arms. Now, she was in a pissy mood.

“It’s not fair! You’re cheating with those stupid, long _Monkey_ arms!” She shouted. She suddenly felt very frustrated. Maybe something more dramatic would help her here? She paused and gazed up at him with doe-eyed calculation.

“Logan,” she cooed. “I know you are one of the most generous, kind-hearted people I know. And you would never be so cruel as to deprive your poor, starving girlfriend of one of life’s pleasures…”

Logan laughed again. A thwarted Veronica was a cute Veronica. She had the same look on her face that she had when she was twelve and wanted his ice cream as well as hers. He could be persuaded to let her down easy.

“Well, we might be able to work something out here. It would have to be an equitable exchange, though. Seeing as I really wanted to eat this second apple. And seeing as it is currently in my possession…”

“I’ll do anything!” She announced quickly and desperately, realizing that this exchange had transcended beyond her desire for that damn apple!

“Ok. You have to do everything I say.” He said seriously and then the bastard _winked_.

“I told you I’d do anything.” She gazed back at him expectantly knowing that he had something sinful in mind. She’d always relished their competitiveness.

“Take off your clothes. When you’re done doing that, I want you unzip my pants. You are going to take my cock out and suck it like you mean it. No wasting time. I want you to try to get as much in your mouth as possible on the first try. You got it?” He was gazing down at her with that mesmerizing gaze, his pupils so blown that his eyes looked black.

Veronica scurried to respond. She shucked the long t-shirt and shorts she was wearing in mere seconds. The socks came next. She wasn’t wearing a bra so she lay back and yanked her panties off and kicked them across the room. She thought she had probably started getting wet when he was eating the first apple.

Logan looked at her keenly with that same dark look, a half smirk on his lean face. She could see the flush on his cheeks and realized how excited he was. She quickly knelt in front of him and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. His cock was hard and the tip was wet. She pulled it out and shoved her open mouth on it. His pelvis jerked back slightly so he could drive his dick deeper into her mouth as he groaned in excitement. He looked down at her as she sucked more than half of his sizeable cock into her mouth. Her eyes were locked on his. He ran his fingers through her hair as she applied so much suction that her cheeks were hollowed out. And then she was rolling her tongue. Logan threw his head back and let out a long drawn-out groan.

“So good, baby. Your mouth is so good. Keep sucking me.” He stroked down her back as she tried to get more of his hard cock into her mouth. She was Veronica Mars and she did _not_ do things in half-measures.

Logan was groaning by now and rubbing long caresses along her back. She rolled her tongue around to the tip and worried it, the same method he used when he was tonguing and flicking her clit. He groaned, almost in agony and pushed her away from his nearly exploding cock.

“I want to cum inside you doll. _And_ , I promised that I would share.” He was breathing deeply as they locked eyes.

“Lie back. You’re going to love this.” She hastily complied. She’d learned that Logan never lied when he made these kinds of promises.

“Hurry, Logan! I’m so hot.” She pulled her arms to her sides and clutched the sheets in preparation for whatever wondrous and mind-blowing erotic act he was going to perform on her, and to her.

“Close your eyes, sweetheart. And no peeking! I’ll be right back.” Veronica moaned on the bed as she heard him leave the room and then heard him moving around in the kitchen. A few moments later, she heard the jangle of his loose belt buckle as he came back into the bedroom. She heard rustling that sounded like clothes coming off. _Good._

“Keep your eyes closed. I don’t want to stop right now but I will if you peek.” _Ha!_ She knew it was an empty threat. Nothing would stop Logan right now. She decided to be especially gracious and play along. No need to torture the poor man.

She felt the air move slightly and the mattress dip as Logan crouched over her. She spread her legs open in anticipation. He ran his fingertips over her mound.

“You’re already so wet, sweetie. I love how you’re always so ready for me.” He continued lightly caressing her very needy pussy.

Then she felt a new sensation as she felt something that wasn’t his fingers. She threw her head back into the bed and moaned long and loud as she felt him penetrate her. _With an apple slice!_

“Oh god, Logan!” She convulsed as he pushed the slice in. After a few deeper, penetrating insertions, he pulled it out.

“You can open your eyes now, baby.” She opened them only to see Logan’s flushed face as he brought the slice to his lips. He kept his eyes on hers as he licked around the apple appreciatively and then proceeded to eat it with gusto _._

“Logan,” she moaned. “You promised you were going to share it with me!”

“I _am_ sharing it with you, Veronica. I never said you would get it to eat it. I’m the one who gets to enjoy its delicious, tangy goodness.” He grinned down at her as he brought another slice towards her dripping center. Well, Veronica was past arguing. He could do whatever he wanted with that damn apple. And technically, he _was_ sharing it with her.

“I’ve always loved apples and apple desserts but I think Apples à la Veronica has got to be my favorite.” He smacked his lips as he ate the second slice.

Veronica’s excitement was growing almost unbearable. She felt little pulses and twinges deep in her pussy. They’d had sex play with food before but this was different. In all the years she’d known Logan, apples had always been his favorite food. He ate apples like she ate ice cream. Symbolically, there was something deeply intimate and erotically charged about the apple. At this point, her consciousness had already ascended to near orgasmic levels and she didn’t have the focus necessary to delve into the idea further.

Logan smirked down at her, all tight abs and long hard cock and brought the last slice forward. He place it over her clit and moved it back and forth. She moaned and lifted her legs up in supplication. He leaned down and blew lightly over her clit as he shoved the apple slice almost all the way into her tight clenching pussy. Veronica screamed and thrust her hips up at him as she came so hard that she saw stars were swirling around her. As she started to come down, she could swear she smelled apples.

That was his invitation and he pulled her legs around his waist as he entered her fully in one hard thrust. She started moving in tandem with him, still out of breath from her first orgasm but desperately ready for her second, and her third, _and_ if she was a lucky girl, her fourth.

He was pushing in all the way and teasing her by pulling all the way out. This was not acceptable. She sat up slightly and pulled his head down to reward him with her tongue in his mouth. He groaned as he sped up his movements. His hips bouncing off her pelvis, the slapping sounds and their moans and gasps echoing through the bedroom. She reached down and grabbed one of his tight, firm ass cheeks and squeezed hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Make me cum again, Logan. I’m almost there. Make me cum and cum with me!” She gasped into his shoulder. He moaned and turned his head so he could put his tongue in her mouth. Both of them were breathing hard and he knew he was inside her but it also felt like she was inside him. Nothing was better than fucking Veronica Mars. It was inside her that he was truly himself.

“Going to cum, baby! You ready? I’m going to cum inside you so hard. Cum with me Veronica!” As his thrusts became erratic, Veronica reached her pinnacle and screamed. She felt the pulsing of his ejaculating cock deep inside her. So deep. She was still twitching with the after-shocks when he collapsed on top of her. He took a moment to lie fully on top of her and then moved to roll off. She grabbed him to her and refused to let go.

“Let’s stay like this for a while, Logan.” She whispered with her lips against his ear. “This makes me feel like you are a part of me.”

He exhaled softly and nestled his head into her neck and relaxed. It didn’t take long for the two of them to pass it out in that position.

Veronica sighed dreamily as she came out of her post-orgasmic stupor. She heard the door open. Logan must have come back with breakfast.

She rolled out of bed and grabbed her t-shirt off the floor. She stretched leisurely and wandered into the kitchen to find Logan putting some groceries away.

“What did you bring home for your poor starving girlfriend?” She asked as she tried to peer past him.

“Well there’s coffee and some breakfast burritos for now.” He passed her a large, wrapped burrito and an extra-large coffee. She started to unwrap the burrito as he moved his hand down and pulled out a bag of apples.

She gasped and felt a full-body blush coming on.

“And these are for later.” He smirked at her and waggled his eyebrows provocatively. He really was incorrigible.

“You know, apples are my favorite fruit, always have been, always will be. But do you know what my second favorite fruit is?” He paused and looked down and then up through this long eyelashes at her. His soulful chocolate eyes twinkling with mischief and a hint of lust.

He didn’t give her a chance to respond as he wiggled those over-active eyebrows and winked at her.

“Since it appears that I have long _Monkey_ arms, Bananas! Bananas must be my second favorite fruit.”

“Logan!” She leaned over to smack his arm but he had those cat-like reflexes and he jumped away from her before she could land the slap. He grinned that rare, wide toothy grin that always meant that he was incandescent with happiness and ran giggling away from her as she started to chase him around the apartment.


End file.
